Curses Can Be Fun
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: Maka gets cursed but Soul doesn't seem to mind. Male!MakaxSoul
1. Well That's New

**AN: I have rewritten this about fifteen times. Beware the rampant OOCness.**

Saying that Soul was going out of his mind would be an understatement. His fingernails dig uselessly into the wall as he desperately tries to find something, anything, to hang onto. He tries to ignore the fact he's getting turned on even though he is in a less than desirable position. His breath hitches when he feels something hard press against ass and Sweet Shinigami he's pressing himself back against it.

Something warm runs along the outer shell of his ear and he stops trying to fight the moans he's been suppressing since his partner decided to molest him in the living room. This is _so wrong _and he loves it, not that he would ever admit it. "I hate you." It's all he can get out and it only receives a deep chuckle. Now he's pissed but it doesn't matter. He doesn't wear the pants in this relationship.

"Soul-kun doesn't really hate me does he?" Maka mock-pouts as she presses him further into the wall. Her partner whimpers as she nips his shoulder and neck. She fumbles with his shirt, trying to get it out of the way so she can play with his nipples. One of her fingernails slides into the loop of his nipple ring and he moans as she pulls it gently. Maka makes a mental note to tell him it was a good idea to get them pierced, even if she had been against it at first. "Do you want this?" Instead of saying anything, Soul presses his ass against her and she groans.

Suddenly they both freeze.

Soul is moaning like a whore and Maka just made the deepest sound she never thought possible. Maka realizes she is about to sodomize her partner and he's going along with it. She releases Soul and turns to fall onto his bed. The weapon turns to look at her with half-lidded eyes, "What's wrong?" He crawls over his meister and nuzzles into her neck.

She sighs and pushes him off her, "Why are you okay with this?" Yes, she had been sleeping with Soul for months now but they hadn't done anything since she had that run in with that witch. Ever since then she had been cursed into being a boy. Soul seemed fine with it, still kissing her and insisting they sleep together at night. It bothered her though. Was Soul bi-sexual? Was he cheating on her with a male?

The scythe kisses his meister, "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" He watches as Maka looks between their bodies where their erections are touching. "Ma-ka~" He sits up to undo her shirt as his falls off one shoulder. He loves her body, male or female.

"I'm a guy and you're straight, right? Why are you okay with this?" She slaps his hands away just before they get to the last few buttons and pushes him off. Her partner sits at the end of the bed with a confused look on his face.

"Stupid." He half growls it, half purrs it as he crawls to her. "I loved Maka before I loved Maka's body. I would love you no matter how you looked. Wouldn't you still love me even if I got turned into a girl for a few weeks?" Green eyes widen as the scythe undoes her pants. Soul grins, showing off _extremely_ sharp teeth, and suddenly Maka has something more to fear than him cheating on her.

**AN: Thinking of writing a second part but I don't know, depends on the reviews. Hurhur, I almost started every paragraph with an S word. And you know Soul having his nipples pierced is sexy.**


	2. Sexy Fun Times

She can't watch but she can't look away. Soul runs his tongue over his lips like he's about to eat something. Maka is terrified knowing that she is, in fact, on his menu. The meister slides back until she is leaning against the headboard and her partner is staring at her in confusion. Soul pouts and suddenly, Maka wants to _kick_ him for looking so freaking adorable. But she can't, she _really_ wishes she could.. The scythe slowly crawls to his meister, a wicked grin stretching across his face. "Don't worry Maka-kun, I'll take real good care of you." He winks quickly and begins to fumble with her belt buckle.

Soul tries to ignore the fact he's shaking and quite badly. He's both nervous and excited, much like their first time except he has no idea what to expect. He knew, in theory, how things would go but he didn't know anyone who had actually experienced it so he had no first hand information.

He takes a deep breath before shedding his partner of her pants and underwear. Maka makes a tiny noise as Soul leans forward to kiss her. "Say stop when you want me to stop. But _only_ if you _really_ want me to stop." As their lips meet, Maka decides its not fair she has no pants and Soul does. She tugs at his pants and he gets the message. Now there are two young men making out with no pants on.

Isn't life great?

Soul shifts to get a better angle and his length rubs along side hers. They both make deeply guttural sounds as their eyes meet. Soul moves his hips again, loving the feel of hard heat against his own. He begins bucking his hips towards hers. Maka lets out a similar moan to the one earlier and Soul can only go faster. "Fuck." It's all he can say but Maka knows he is enjoying himself, not that she can form a logical thought.

She's never felt like this before. It's different than when he's inside her or even just touching her. She wants more. No, she _needs_ more. "Soul, please, I can't.." She's cut off when he slides away from her and his mouth is suddenly where his erection used to be. Maka cries out as he manages to go all the way down on his first try. Eating all those souls must have really screwed up his gag reflex. His teeth lightly scrape across the top for a split second and Maka comes, suddenly and unexpectedly.

The scythe sits back on his knees and licks the line of white running down his chin. Maka feels stupid for coming so quickly but Soul doesn't seem upset. If anything, he's amused. "That tastes weird. It's not all metallic-tasting like mine." He runs his hands up her legs before leaning down to kiss her. "It's okay. I know you're new to this. Plus, you have plenty of time to get ready again while _I_ get ready."

Maka flinches a little bit when his tongue slides into her mouth. Her come doesn't taste as good as his, plus it's a little weird for her. Soul was perfectly fine tasting himself on her tongue but she never really liked tasting herself on his. She doesn't really put much into the kiss, both suddenly tired and confused by the second half of his statement.

Her weapon breaks away and wiggles three fingers in front of her face playfully before taking them into his own mouth. Watching him lick and suck his fingers so suggestively turns Maka on. The second time they ever had sex, he acted like this. Licking and sucking on his fingers before pressing them against her opening. It suddenly hits her, he's planning on going all the way. She's frightened again because anal sex seems like it would hurt so much worse. "Soul, I don't know if we should go that far."

He stops his licking and looks at her confused. "But…" His face is suddenly red as embarrassment floods his system. He wanted to know what it felt like so badly. "This might be our only chance." He and his partner are on the same page of different books it seems.

"Soul, we can have anal sex whenever you want. What does my being male have anything to do with it?" Yep, same page different book. Or maybe same book different page. Maka tilts her head as Soul balks at her before laughing.

"You kind of need a cock to fuck me." Oh. Oh. _OH!_ Maka's eyes widen as she just stares at her partner whose face is bright red again. "I mean, I can sort of feel what you feel and you can feel what I feel. You inside me when I'm normally inside you. Get it?" The meister almost didn't understand her weapon, his voice fast and low and thick with embarrassment.

The idea is tantalizing in a strange way. How many couples could say they've been joined like this before? Yes, she knew of strap-ons and things but this was different. Maka wiggles her own fingers in Soul's face before taking them into her own mouth. Soul whimpers as she shifts them around so she's on top. Her fingers come out of her mouth with a pop. Maka leans down and presses her lips to Soul's for the billionth time that day as her finger runs along his opening.

Soul's hands claw at her back as she presses into him. He's a whimpering, moaning mass beneath her. His tongue stops playing with hers and he shudders when he feels her finger all the way in. Maka releases Soul's mouth and begins to kiss his neck. Her teeth aren't as sharp as his but this simply means she can bite harder and she does.

Earlier Soul _felt_ as if he was going insane. Now he knew he was. Some part of him is questioning his sexuality but the rest of him is on fire. Everywhere Maka touches is lit on fire. She keeps biting him and it makes him moan more. He is too much of a masochist of his own good. He cries out, high and more feminine than he'd like to admit when she introduces her second finger.

He can't form the words so he bucks against her hand, silently begging for more. She gets the point and pumps her fingers faster before scissoring them. Soul gasps when her fingers curl against something deep inside him. It makes him see spots behind his eyelids and he feels his cock throb. "Maka, please." It comes out tight and desperate. He's never been the needy one before.

She knows what he wants but she isn't sure. "Soul, I-" She's cut off when he flips them over. Soul stares down at her, his red eyes narrowed in some strangely intense anger. His hand wraps around her and he positions himself. Maka would have moaned when she felt his hand but the look in her partner's eyes made her hold her breath.

"Don't care. Fuck me, now." And then he sank down on her. Dull fingernails diug into her shoulders as they both moan. She looks up to see Soul looking down at her again. His mouth hanging open and his head tilted limply to one side. He kind of looks like he just died. If it weren't for the heavy panting, she would have thought so. Soul twitches to life again and leans forward, moaning as she shifts inside him. His hard chest is pressed against hers when he begins to move.

It's weird but amazing. She can see why he's always so eager to jump her. His body seems perfect for hers, male or female. Being inside him gives her the satisfaction of filling and it almost rivals the feeling of being filled. Maka keeps a tight reign on her own pleasure, making sure she doesn't come as quickly as before.

Soul can't breathe, sure he was a bit of a masochist but this level of pain mixed with this level of pleasure was mind-blowing. He clenches his teeth as he rocks against her. Between moans, he hisses things like 'fuck' and 'Maka' and sometimes both. All clear thought is lost and he can only focus on being stretched and filled. When the pain is gone, he sits up again, his hands sliding along Maka's chest.

They watch each other through half-lidded eyes. Maka reaches between them and wraps her hand around Soul's cock. He makes a strangled moan and she wants to hear again so begins to pump him slowly until he's trying to buck against her hand and her hip. Her other hand comes to life to play with his nipple. She tweaks it and pinches it causing him to make new sounds. When she looks up, she is surprised to see tears in the corners of Soul's eyes.

He's stupid. He's stupid for doing this. He's stupid for not thinking of it before. Never has Soul felt something like this. He wonders, later when he can think again, if this is how it is for her. If she feels this intense of pleasure when he pounds into her, flicks her clit, and nibbles her nipples at the same time. He's not sure how much longer he can last because she's found that spot again and she keeps driving into it. He's actually being jarred forward with each thrust of her hips. As a male, Maka is bigger than Soul though not as tall.

Maka suddenly pulls away from Soul, she wants to try a new position. Her partner whines as she pulls her lover to bend over the bed. She enters him again but harder this time. Rough hands clench at Soul's him, pulling him back harder. One hand makes its way to his cock again and she's rewarded when he bucks against it. Never did she expect Soul to act like this. Seeing him like this is almost enough to make her come.

Nothing in his brain works anymore. Its just his body and trying to find its release. He pushes back on her as hard as she pushes into him. Soul's fingers and teeth dig into the sheet as he angles his hips for her better to hit his prostate. He can't handle it anymore. The weapon's stomach tightens as he shudders violently. His orgasm hits him and he flings his head back with a choked cry of his partner's name. The next thing he feels is warm liquid squirting inside of him and then his partner slumping down and taking him with her.

Maka wraps her arms around Soul as they sit on the ground, various muscles still twitching in aftershock. Soul's head rests on her shoulder, his rapid breathing warming her flushed face. Neither of them talk for a time, soaking in the new feelings of filling and being filled. Maka looks down when Soul sits up a little in her arms, chuckling softly. She looks at him for a second before she realizes he is looking between his legs.

"Uh, I think," His voice is shaky, "I think we s-should take a shower." Maka's head twitches in a nod but neither move to stand up. Their legs still feel like jell-o and Maka is pretty sure her partner couldn't walk if he tried. So with a deep breath, she slowly stands up before leaning down and picking Soul up, bridal style. "Maka," He groans, "This isn't cool." But he knows just as well he can't make it to the tub alone.

A few minutes later the two are once again holding each other as they sit in a warm bath complete with bubbles. They are probably still going to need a shower but the warm water feels good. Soul is happily rubbing his face in Maka's neck when she suddenly speaks. "Why were you crying?" It had bothered her somewhat but he seemed to be enjoying himself so she didn't stop.

The nuzzling stops and Soul's hand comes up to cover his face. "It felt really good? I don't know. I didn't even know I was crying." He laughs sheepishly before rolling in Maka's arms so they are facing each other again. "Which is better? Being fucked or doing the fucking?"

Maka takes a moment to slap him before answering, "Don't call it that and I think I like being penetrated more. Although watching you being a desperate, hot mess like you were was pretty nice." Soul groans again and his head thumps down rather hard on her collar bone.

"At least I don't make it sound nerdy. Nerd." He would feel a lot less cool if he wasn't already drowning in embarrassment. "I think I like being in control but it was nice to be on the other side." He resumes his nuzzling when Maka chuckles.

"So, I guess this means we need to buy new _toys, huh?"_

**AN: Was it good for you? *wiggles eyebrows* J/K...Sort of..**

**I feel so dirty writing this. Like I should go take a long, cold shower. Feel free to yell at me for how bad it is. I know _nothing_ of how malexmale sex works besides what I've read in stories so...Teehee, Maka is a pervert. A nerdy, nerdy pervert. Sorry if I happen to change tenses. I don't get my stories Beta-d so there are probably lots of mistakes in there. **

**Flames, random comments about nothing, constructive criticism, and any other form of review is wanted.**

**Please and thank you!**

**P.S-I'm a total review whore if you can't tell.**


End file.
